Merry Nightmare
Merry is a dream demon from the Dreamworld. Unlike the other dream demons, she doesn't need to possess a human to enter the real world, as she has her own body. Searching for a door to come back to the Dreamworld, she falls on Yumeji one day, who wants to help her to find her way back home. At first reluctant, when a daydream occurs and when she saves Yumeji's life, she accepts his help. She is able to break the daydreams in order to get back in the real world. She can't eat spicy food or drink soda, but she loves doughnuts above everything and likes video games a lot. She currently works at the Tachibana restaurant. Appearance She takes the appearance of a young teenage girl with pink hair, and green eyes. She always has her trademark white hat, with a pink insignia in the middle, and ribbons coming out of it. Her upper body attire is a white overshirt, which goes down to under her chest, and a purple undershirt around the same size. Her lower body consists of a white skirt with, black and white stockings, and white shoes. She has once worn a maids outfit, when Isana's father makes her work at Tachibana restaurant. Personality History Plot Powers & Abilities As a dream demon, Merry has the ability to infiltrate daydreams and nightmares. Physically wise, Merry is an extremely skilled fighter, and the only character seen so far to utilize close combat as a means in fighting. Merry is surprising powerful in spite of her looks (as mentioned by Chaser John Due), capable of defeating foes and crushing stone with only one punch, as well as possessing incredible agility as seen in numerous battles so far. Strangely enough, Merry is lacking in normal physical endurance such as Yumeji. While she possesses no special moves/attacks in particular, Merry herself appears to be able to dispell magic with a touch, as seen in her fight against Engi Threepiece when Merry destroys her sword. Merry can also shift into an entirely different person when in pain, becoming darker and more violent as well as summoning shackles with keys in each hand - this allows her to destroy anything within a Garden, including the Garden itself. Why Merry possesses such an ability is still unknown. Merry can send dream demons back to the Dreamworld. Relationships *Yumeji Fujiwara - The first person Merry meets in the beginning. Yumeji offers his hand in helping her back into the Dreamworld, which Merry refuses at first, but slowly begins to warm up to him. While too embarassed to admit it, Merry is grateful towards Yumeji given her circumstances, and quickly begins to care deeply for him especially after he took a sword to the chest for her. Trivia *The voice of Merry sings the 1st ending song of the Anime. Quotes (To John Due)'' "I don't know. When I came to I was abandoned in this world. An unknown sky. Not knowing where or how to get back. Not even dreaming of hope."'' Category:Female Category:Dream Demon